The technology for game gloves, whether for baseball, softball or the like involves a glove particularly sized and configured for the preference of the player. Human factors involved with glove design relate to a plurality of factors. One human factor, hand motion, includes two ways for closing the hand. The thumb to the index finger, a natural motion which is the strongest motion. In the alternative, the thumb can move to the ring finger, the traditional glove closing motion. Strength is effected by the finger position. Two fingers are stronger than one, but there is less strength when the fingers are spread apart.
Another human factor relates to the flex points on the hand. The palm has two flex points, the first is across the palm about 1/2 inch below the base of the fingers. The second begins at the base of the index finger around the thumb. These flex points create a wide wedge when using the natural hand motion and a narrow wedge with the traditional hand motion. The back of the hand also has flex lines, a first is across the knuckles and a second begins about 1/2 inch outside of the index finger straight to wrist at the base of the hand. There is an additional flex line along the middle knuckle of the fingers.
In comparing glove design versus hand design, current gloves are designed for the natural hand closure. The flex lines will create a wide wedge. The thumb lays across the fingers in the closed position which reduces the size of the well. The enclosed backs, however, hinder closure while material layering hinders flex. Design recommendations for traditional closures include the fact that the flex lines should create a narrow wedge. The thumb of the glove lays parallel to the ring hand pinkie finger which maximizes the size of the well. The enclosed backs hinder closure. The pocket includes the index finger.
With regard to material stiffeners, advanced glove designs require stiffness along the thumb and outer fingers to enhance closure as well as a stiff connection between the closing fingers and the glove.
Cushioning should be along the lower palm of the hand, in the palm of the hand, and provide for the index finger. With respect to fit features for glove retaining, considerations should include: (1) thumb and finger internal loops, (2) the fan shaped spreading of fingers, (3) the well shape which allows gravity to assist in glove retention, (4) tight finger slots with sufficient room for fingers, and (5) finger tension on glove.
With regard to hand position versus glove performance, two hand positions are considered. The traditional position and the position of fingers closer together with the thumb at 90 degrees. This latter position offers a larger pocket but less sensitivity.
In view of the foregoing, a preferred glove concept employs (1) air in a bladder in the back of the hand, (2) an air system that retains the fingers, (3) an active air system that encloses the ball after the catch, (4) quilted air bladders to create the proper flex points and (5) an active air system that enhances the closing of the glove.
There have been a wide variety of technical advances associated with baseball gloves and with inflatable devices. By way of example, boxing gloves with inflatable bladders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 320,972 to Rumsy; 531,872 to Shibe; 570,092 to Harvey; 600,779 to Frazier; 1,622,322 to Kennedy; 2,275,206 to Sutherland; 2,653,319 to Slizus; and 3,217,333 to Sweet.
Pneumatic pads and guards for use in athletic contests include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,067,063 to Ettinger and 4,370,754 to Donzis. Gloves and mittens for miscellaneous purposes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 972,224 to Pease; 1,053,204 to Morrison; 2,842,771 to Foti, and 4,486,975 to Harreld. Lastly, advancements in baseball gloves which include pneumatic devices include U S. Pat. Nos. 450,717 to Reach; 1,465,223 to Kobbe; 1,602,027 to Kennedy, and 4,937,882 to Hayes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved game glove, as for baseball, softball, etc., including a front and a back forming a major region for the fingers of the wearer and a minor region for the thumb of the wearer thereby defining a hand space therebetween; an opening at the lower edge of the glove for the passage of the hand of a wearer into the hand space; a bladder positioned in the hand space, the bladder having a major portion in the major region of the glove and a minor portion in the minor region for the glove; and a pump system to selectively inflate and deflate the bladder.
A further object of the invention is to implement light weight air bladders into baseball and softball gloves to provide an inner structure for custom fit and shock absorption.
A further object of the present invention is to provide pump buttons and releases and the like which are accessible for easy use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a consistent flex pattern by the appropriate air system design while maintaining traditional design details and materials.
A further object of the present invention is to maintain or reduce the weight of all gloves by use of air technology to eliminate heavier padding.
A further object of the present invention is to improve break in characteristics of game gloves.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a true custom fit for baseball gloves by utilizing inflation technology.
A further object of the present invention is to allow baseball and softball players to change the fit of gloves by altering inflation pressures.
A further object of the present invention is to improve the design of pumps for use in selectively inflating bladders.
A further object of the present invention is to supplement a baseball glove with an inflation system comprising a low pressure bladder for hand retention and a high pressure bladder for finger rigidity.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to improve the design features of game gloves for maximum comfort, flex and efficiency.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.